


Exploring new worlds

by dedlit



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Disney, M/M, slight dub!con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedlit/pseuds/dedlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt on disney-kink:</p><p>Edward/Robert. While Morgan and Giselle go shopping, Edward's still trying to figure out one or two things about this strange world.<br/>Like anal sex and blowjobs and rimming and whatever else anon wishes and Robert's there to help out!<br/>Bonus points for mutual angsting. "I'm betraying my princess!" "Know how you feel, man!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring new worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Just shameless (unbetad) porn ^^

It wasn’t as if Edward disliked this new world, but he had to admit that he didn’t quite understand it. Everywhere blinking lights, women who wear tiny skirts which could pass as belts, half-naked men on big posters and the strangest thing he saw till now, two MEN kissing!  
He decided that this wasn’t his world but….  
yeah, there’s this little “but” in his mind. 

BUT would there be a difference between kissing a man and kissing a woman, not that he knew how it was to kiss a woman, but he had always imagined what it would feel like. Sweet, tender, romantic.  
But somehow the thought of kissing a man stuck in his head since he watched those two kissing.

And then he found Giselle suddenly all those strange thoughts forgotten. At least until a seconds later he first laid eyes on Robert. While swirling Giselle around there was only an image of this disheveled man on his mind. Edward tried to be his usual self and somehow managed to play the jealous prince who would do everything for his princess.

This “date-thingy”, Giselle wanted, was a glorious disaster, partially because his mind somehow had to imagine Robert in different states of undress. Stupid mind!

Later after Giselle left with Morgan the atmosphere between the two men turned even more awkward… or was it just Edward imagining it? The other man mumbled something and Edward snapped out of his thoughts with a: “What?!”  
“I asked if you want something to eat … or watch TV… or take a shower… or whatever.” Somehow Robert tripped over his words and then unconsciously ran a hand through his hair. The prince took a deep breath while he decided what to do. “A shower would be nice.” He surely smelled like a common rake and probably this would help so he could cool down a bit.

Robert showed him the shower. It was a strange thing to shower in such a way, Edward normally jumps under a waterfall but this would have to do too.

He undressed and got under the shower, somehow he managed to turn on the water. It was cold as ice, with a shriek he jumped out of it. A second later Robert ripped the door with a “What happened?” open.  
“Don’t you people have warm water?!” Robert just stared at him until the prince grew uncertain. What was this feeling he often got in this strange world, this tiny tingle in his stomach and below?  
He didn’t know how long they stared at each other but after some time the spell was broken. Robert avoided looking in his eyes when he showed him how to turn on the right temperature.

Under the spray Edward’s thoughts drifted to a scene the “magic mirror” showed him while he was waiting for Nathaniel to return. Back then he had thought the men in the clip where fighting, but they had the same expression on their faces as Robert had a few minutes ago and what he thought was slamming their heads against each other somehow managed to turn into some sort of kissing in his mind.  
He just had to know.

Edward dried himself with a towel and then wrapped it around his hips. He tiptoed around the apartment until he found Robert lying on his bed with his palms pressed upon his eyes. The lawyer groaned in a somehow frustrated way and when Edward approached him he slightly jumped/sat up.  
The two stared at each other until Robert reached out with a hand and beckoned the prince to come closer.  
Never leaving each other’s eyes Edward slowly approached the man on the bed. There it was again! That tingling feeling between his legs, he didn’t know what he wanted, just that he wanted ‘IT’. He didn’t stop when he reached the bed instead he let his towel fall down and crawled between Roberts legs who looked at him wide-eyed and with slightly parted lips.

Edward just had to do it, kneeling between the other mans legs and with his hands on the headboard he leaned closer and closer… and closer… never leaving Roberts eyes until lips lay soft on other lips. Finally he closed his eyes and just concentrated on the feeling which somehow seemed to go south. He gave into the urge to rub his hip against something.  
Something turned out to be Robert who finally seemed to snap out of some kind of trance.

He shoved Edward away. “We can’t do that!” The prince didn’t know what he’d done wrong. “Why?”  
“Because of Giselle… and Nancy… and Morgan and and and...”  
“And what?” Of course, Giselle was the love of his live but in this strange world everything seemed different, it confused Edward to no end. He wanted… ‘IT’ whatever ‘IT’ was and he wanted it now. Before Robert could say another thing the prince was all over him again, pressing and pushing. He knew he did something right because of that hardening feeling and the hard something between Robert’s legs.  
He had heard that men and women are built different, not only the breasts or that they are somehow smaller and more fragile but also below, men seemed to be the same, regardless of their original world. 

A loud moan from Robert after a particular hard trust against his clothed form brought Edward back to his task at hand. He crushed his mouth to the other mans and kissed him rough stifling the moans.  
Robert still seemed to have doubts he once again shoved Edward away but with no power behind the push. The prince still let himself fall back, if Robert doesn’t want this he would have to accept that, which didn’t mean that he couldn’t convince him some other ways. He lay back and slowly began to stroke his erection. The movements made him sigh in pure bliss and through half-lid eyes he could see Robert gulping.

Edward experimentally let his fingers glide over his cock. That feeling amazed him to no end. Suddenly the bed shifted, the lawyer had moved between his legs and slowly began to stroke his tights. Edward let his cock go and watched the other one expectantly. Robert still looked unsure but he leaned down and licked the shaft from base to tip.  
Edward was caught by surprise and hissed. When Robert took the tip in his mouth the prince roughly took his hair and pressed him all the way down. “So good…” Even though he somehow knew he shouldn’t do this he snapped his hips up and down again and again.

Tears ran down Roberts face and he more than once had to gag on the big erection the prince posseses. After some minutes of trusting and even cursing Edward felt a hot feeling that came closer and closer but he didn’t want to end this, he wanted more.  
He roughly pulled Robert up so they were face to face. Against his further actions he now tenderly ran a thumb over the others face where the tears had run down. “I apologize, have I hurt you?” Robert just shook his head he seemed to be undecided about something. Edward brought, with his hands still on the others face, Robert nearer and finally kissed him again. That was the first time Robert truly returned the kiss and it was more than Edward ever had hoped for. Tongues sliding against each other with frustration, with need and the man above him suddenly seemed to be more eager, pressing himself wantonly against Edward’s tight.

Edward decided that trousers are unnecessary and pushed Robert on his back to rip them open. He was slightly irritated by a second thinner trouser beneath, he grabbed both and pulled until the other man laid before him only in a shirt. The prince opened slowly the buttons while leaning down for another kiss. He found an eager open mouth and seconds later hands in his hair.  
The most fascinating thing at that moment was how Robert seemed to manage kissing and moaning out loud at the same time. 

Edward somehow rolled them over while they still kissed so the lawyer sat above his erection. He rolled his hips upwards against Robert who managed to get into the nightstand’s drawer and fished a small bottle out of it. Curious what was going to happen, the prince watched the other one opening this object.

After smearing a substance over his fingers Robert got a little up on his knees and reached behind him. He did something there and Edward wanted to know. He managed to wriggle out from underneath and watched fingers which slid in and out of the other man.  
As fascinated as he was, he didn’t want to just watch. Leaning over the still kneeling Robert he took the other ones hand and retrieved it, then he packed the shirt and pulled it over Roberts head. He secured the hands with the shirt to the headboard and bound them there with a tight knot.

“If I might hurt you or if you dislike anything I do, you shall tell me that immediately.” Edward whispered in the ear of the man below him. But Robert seemed to enjoy his position. Surely he tried to make contact with Edward who was willingly giving it.  
Biting down the spine of the lawyer he reached the wet hole and experimentally let his tongue slide over it. Robert began to shake and pant, it surely was a good sign. After prying the cheeks apart for better access he let his tongue lick over it. 

Edward experimentally tipped his tongue in and Robert pushed back as far as he could with his hands bound. The tongue trusted in and out while his hand snatched under hips to fondle a rock-hard erection. Every time Robert rocked back the prince withdrew until he held still again. It was blissful torture.  
The taller one reached for the tube and tentatively let the substance coat his fingers. He withdrew his tongue and pushed two of them roughly in. A gasp and a shudder latter he heard a hoarse whisper from the man underneath him. “Careful… AHHHHHHH!” Well the last part was somehow shouted while Edward pushed his finger further in over… something.

Interesting reaction, Edward wanted it again and tried the same angle as before. Robert began to groan ecstatically while pushing back again. The prince took that as a “he wants more” and let another finger slide in.  
The sight before him was great, a moaning and wriggling Robert, sweat rolled down the back of him and his face buried in the pillow while he still tried to get his hips more in the air closer to those blissful fingers. “Please…” The plea came unexpected and Edward thought he might still want more. He grabbed the lube again and squeezed some of it over his hand which was still burrowed in Robert. He withdrew his fingers until they nearly where out and pushed back in with four fingers.

A cry ripped through the room and Edward wasn’t sure if it was pain or pleasure which caused it. He slowly withdrew his fingers completely. “… no, please… more… more…can take it ....”, Roberts voice was hoarse.  
Despite the plea Edward just opened the knot that tied Robert to the headboard and kissed the bruised wrists. He turned the other one around and kissed his temple. “I do not know what you want Robert, you shall tell me and I gladly will fulfill your wishes.”  
“I…. I want….” Robert mumbled something Edward couldn’t quite catch. “What is it you want, you have to tell me.”  
The red on Roberts’s cheeks turned crimson and instead of giving an answer he slung his hands around the prince’s neck. Edward let himself fall back with the other one still clinging to him. Who now grabbed the prince’s erection and let himself slide down on it.

Now Edward got the idea and it was a good one. He tried to hold himself still but hardly managed it, while Robert slowly sank down until he was completely burrowed. He looked at the prince through glassy eyes who watched him and who carefully trusted upwards. Robert began to lift himself slowly up and down which seemed to be not enough. He rolled his hips faster and faster while Edward met every single trust with one of his own.  
Finally Edward couldn’t hold on any longer, it was too slow, he wanted fast and he would get fast. Pressing Roberts chest to his he rolled them over grabbed the legs of the slightly shorter man and yanked them up and apart then grabbed his hips and lifted them high enough to trust all the way in. Edward began to move fast in and out, that hot feeling started to come again when he felt Robert convulsed beneath him. The prince had the impression that he was in some sort of blissful pain the groans from Robert made him trust even harder. He felt something wet against his stomach when Robert finally gave a loud shout and that tight hole contracted around him.

Edward felt the warmth spread from his groin all over his body and with one final hard trust his world exploded. He never had felt such bliss. 

All his strength gone he shuddered and collapsed on the man beneath him who still slightly flinched from time to time. Edward felt his eyes were slowly closing and he drifted in some sort of half-sleep until he felt a kiss on the top of his head.

He remembered that he still lay on the other man and slowly entangled himself to rest beside Robert who got up a few minutes later and started to dress without looking at him. Edward couldn’t help himself but feel like he had done something very wrong. “I cannot help but notice that something is bothering you my dear Robert.” The addressed one flinched like someone had hit him.  
“Do you know what we just destroyed? Do you know how long I…”, Robert stopped.  
“I do not think I quite understand you. I think it was a rather thrilling experience… even though I have to admit that this is a strange ritual.”  
“IT’S NOT A RITUAL IT’S SEX!!!!” When Edward looked at him big-eyed, he sighed and explained. “In our world you only have sex with people who mean something to you.”  
Edward still looked confused. “But you do mean something to me.”  
Another sigh followed. “Not like that, it’s for people you love, for… for your one and only.” Finally Edward understood and a quiet “Oh!”, escaped his lips.

Now Robert was fully dressed again he watched the prince closely who stared at the ceiling until he spoke again. “But Robert?” The lawyer sat heavily down on the bed beside him, and after he slightly grimaced, he seemed to listen carefully. “You … liked it… it’s not as if I hurt you… because…” 

When nothing came Robert answered. “No, you didn’t hurt me, it’s just a long time since I last had sex with a man.” “But you said it is reserved for your one and only!” Robert sighed again it seemed to be a habit now. “In our world you often meet people you think are your one true love but aren’t and then you can separate.”

A long silence followed and every man seemed to dwell on his thoughts until Edward reached out to grab Robert’s collar to pull him down and kiss him deep and short.  
“I don’t know if this sex-thing exists in my world but I enjoyed it a lot and even though I am sorrowful because of Giselle… I would do it again.” Their faces where only slightly apart and the words were breathed against Roberts lips. Who couldn’t pull himself together anymore. He fell against Edward’s chest and snuggled as close as possible. The prince held him close and when the smaller one began to sob silently he caressed his hair softly and kissed his forehead again and again.  
Finally the sobbing stopped and Robert’s small voice shakily reached his ears. “I’m so sorry Edward it’s just… I haven’t felt that complete in a long time and I never wanted to betray Nancy… and… and Morgan would despise me if she knew, but I always suppressed this feeling that I want to be… taken.”, he finished silently. 

“I certainly do not understand your world but I do know that you awoke feelings I never had before and I want to thank you for that.” His lips found Roberts again for a small kiss. “If you ever feel like being “taken” again, I shall come for you.” Despite the situation Robert had to giggle at those words. “I would appreciate that but what is with Nancy and Giselle?”  
This time Edward sighed. “Giselle might be my true love and I will honour her in a lot of ways but I want you and you need me…… and I need you.”  
Robert bit his bottom lip and after some time slowly nodded. 

Edward took that as an agreement and tackled Robert on the floor, to surely know the other one wanted this gave him a thrill and clothes flew all over the room until he used some strength to press Robert down one hand on his neck the other lifted his hips. Edward ordered him to stay like this and went into the bathroom he wanted to clean Robert up before a new round could start. With a little evil smirk he walked back and was glad to see his… well he decided to call him lover, still staying in the same position he had left him.  
Him… his lover, his pet, his dear one, his Robert, all HIS!!!

 

*The End


End file.
